Chance
by GreatHeartRapture
Summary: Sequel to Tactic. Part two of a trilogy. Finn/Kurt. Fluffy. Nothing to warn about except a couple of choice words.


Since people on LJ and here made demands of more, one of which including murder, I did a sequel. There will be a part 3 too. A trilogy for you (:

***

Once Kurt had finished his exclamations of joy, he slid off the piano stool to land with a soft bump on the floor. His smile was so huge he felt his jaw was going to fall off. He heard a rustling behind him, and jumped up, looking around happily. Oh. Quinn. He felt a surge of both dislike and jealousy as he looked at the ex-cheerleader, along with a twinge of disappointment. He thought it would be Finn.

"Oh," She said simply. God she's such an idiot. He thought bitterly. "I thought Finn might be here. Have you seen him, Kurt?"

_Yeah, and then some! He kissed me! Sorta.. but still!_ Kurt's brain continued evilly. He decided it would be best not to actually say that, so much as he desperately wanted to.

"No. I don't know where he is." He answered in reply, hoping his voice was not as bitter as his brain. She looked a little taken aback.

"Well that's a shock. I thought you of all people--" She began in that bitchy stupid voice that girls did. Sarcastic almost - though not nearly as intelligent. He rounded on her.

"Excuse me?" He said coldly. "Why is that such a shock?" He raised his eyebrows challengingly, folding his arms and moving to stand a small distance from her.

"Well since you're like his stalker or something." Kurt jumped. What. Did everyone know?! He tried his hardest not to blush but he felt the heat creeping up his cheeks. From all the bitchy comments he had floating around his mind he picked the one that would cause the least drama, which was unlike him. But he'd rather have Finn be free of ridicule - since he was having such a rough time already - than be a diva.

"I'm not." He said curtly. It was her turn to raise her eyebrows. Evidently she was trying to protect 'her man' from possible predators like himself.

"Whatever," She said, rolling her eyes, and Kurt had to fight the urge to bitch slap her. "I know you like him. Like _that._" Damn, she knew?! If someone as dumb as her could figure that out he supposed the whole school knew too. His face flushed bright red but he didn't care. He couldn't stop it anyway.

"What's it to you?" He said in a voice so cold it should have left icicles in the air. Her eyes widened.

"So it is true. Oh my god.." She put her hand to her mouth and made a gesture of throwing up into it. It tugged at Kurt's insides but it didn't hurt too much. He was used to people acting like this when they found out about him. He thought he was being a bit obvious, but never toned it down, so some people did assume. He just folded his arms tighter around his body and took a deep breath.

"Well Finn's not here. So you can go. And another thing," He stated fiercely. "If you can't handle the truth about me, don't bother prying into it. But that's what you like to do isn't it? Pry and poke in people's personal lives, not to mention _lie._" He put dramatic emphasis on the last word, and she scoffed.

"Lie?! Well excuse me mister 'oh I can't tell Finn how I feel so I'll constantly flirt with him in front of his girlfriend--"

"Ex-girlfriend," He said, a smug smile tugging at his lips. Her eyes flashed with annoyance and she looked at him incredulously. "And technically, I'm not lying. I'm just not blurting out my feelings for all to see. There's a difference, Quinn."

Oh god this was fun. Being a smart ass was just one of many in Kurt's library of bitchy tactics, and it was working damn well on this ho. She just stared at him with the appearance of a goldfish in a cheerleader costume as she tried to come up with a come back.

"You'll never get him," She hissed savagely. "And you know it. He's _straight_, get it? He likes _girls._ Namely me before that dumb Rachel got involved.."

"Don't you start hating on Rachel!" He said suddenly. Wow. He was actually standing up for Rachel. He didn't even like her. She was just another girl drooling over Finn's sneakers. But for some reason he really didn't like Quinn being mean about her. He guessed it was because Quinn was higher up on his bitch list.

"Oh please. We all know you hate her because she has more of a chance with Finn than you'll ever have. She had to go blabbing and ruin everything. Finn's the hottest guy in school, Kurt," She stated plainly. For once Kurt had to agree with her there. "And he'll never be yours. _Ever._ So stop acting like a silly schoolgirl with a crush because you're not. You're a silly school_boy_ with a crush. So get over yourself."

Cut, slash, stab. Every single word etched another wound on the already damaged insides. Kurt's lip was shaking, but he forced himself not to cry. He couldn't let her win. He put the sheet music on the piano back in his satchel, and hauled over it over his shoulder. He walked towards the door, but stopped just before he left.

"Wow. When you want to hurt you know just where to poke a sharp stick," He said in a shaky voice. He turned around to look at her angrily. "But at least I'm not a bitchy, mean, up her ass whore who only cares about herself and having any hot guy she wants." Ok, so he lied about him not being bitchy.

"I may never have a chance with Finn. But I'd rather that than have him be with you. Which he's not, thank god." And with that, he strode out the door. The mixture of seething hatred and jealousy and sadness welled up inside his chest, and it was all he could do to stop himself breaking down in the middle of the hallway.

Oh crap, his bitch fight with Quinn had left the halls empty, and he'd wanted to catch up with Finn. But perhaps it was better this way anyway. Finn might need some time before he could talk to Kurt again after what happened. It was raining when he go outside the school doors. Brilliant. He sat on the front steps.

The rain, mingled with his own tears, splashed onto his hands. He was thankful it was raining, then people wouldn't be able to tell quite so well if he was crying.

He didn't know how long he sat there, just sniffling and waiting for the rain to stop.

"Hey Kurt.. are you ok man?" Kurt jumped as he heard Finn's voice. He looked up to see him donned in shoulder pads and the like, holding his helmet. Oh, so that was why he was still here. Football practice. His eyes were still red and puffy, and from this close range he was sure Finn could tell he was crying.

"Y-You're getting w-wet." He said. Finn smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry. I get muddy and stuff when I play so being wet isn't so bad." Kurt smiled too. He couldn't help it, Finn's smile was infectious.

They settled into an awkward silence. Only the sound of the rain could be heard. Wordlessly, Finn motioned for Kurt to follow him, and they walked on slowly. Kurt had a car, but he'd rather walk. He just fell into step beside Finn and didn't know where he was going. Thankfully, Finn didn't mind he was with him.

After a few minutes of silence trudging through the rain, Finn spoke up. "Hey Kurt, you wanna come over to my house? It's real close and you need to be at least a little dry before you go home." Kurt had never been more grateful of Finn in his life. He looked at the ground, watching his feet before smiling a little.

"I'd like that." He said softly.

***

Finn's room was messy as hell. But Kurt didn't mind. Not that much, anyway. He was in Finn's room! He had to resist a squeak as he looked around.

Finn started taking off his football gear and chucking it in a corner, which made Kurt turn his head in embarrassment as he felt the blush start to crawl up his neck. He coughed. When he looked back his eyes widened in considerable shock and he almost ran across the room to leap on the beauty before him.

Finn had no shirt on. No shirt. Oh god. His torso was just as Kurt imagined it, only a thousand times better. Finn's skin looked smooth and kissable and Kurt wondered how he managed to have such clear brilliant skin without the use of products. He felt a little jealous actually. Finn smiled over at him, clearly missing Kurt's excitement and desire.

"Dude, you look soaked. Take off that coat and top and scarf and.. however many layers you have." He sat down on the bed. _Oh, jelly knees, jelly knees!_ Kurt thought frantically.

Kurt complied and began peeling off the layers of clothing he had on the top half of his body. He could have sworn Finn had looked a couple of times and licked his lips, but it must have been his imagination. Once his torso was bare, he wrapped his arms around himself, embarrassed. It was just as bad as being completely nude in his opinion. He didn't think anyone apart from his father had seen him like this; he waited till the rest of the football team had gotten changed and gone outside before he did, which explained why he was late.

He edged to the bed sheepishly, taking care not to step on anything, which was quite tricky considering nearly the whole of Finn's bedroom floor was covered in stuff. He sat down next to Finn.

_Oh my goodness gracious what do I do?!_ His brain kept shouting.

Long minutes of silence passed between them. Neither knew quite what to say. Twice, Kurt contemplated kissing him, but he knew that would be a stupid thing to do. So much as he hated Quinn, she was right. Finn would never feel the same. It was only when Finn voiced shocked concern that he realised tears were streaming down his face. Kurt didn't answer. Finn didn't pursue. He just brought his hand up slowly and patted Kurt's back before it turned into gentle stroking.

Holy hell that was nice. Just Finn touching him was enough to make his senses go wild. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment like it was his last on Earth. No words were exchanged as Finn brought him into an embrace. It was just too good to be true. Then Finn did that kissing thing again, though this time a little higher, near his ear. Kurt resisted a moan as he felt those familiar soft kisses on a slightly more sensitive spot.

Maybe Quinn was wrong. Maybe he did have a chance.

***

Go forth and review! :3


End file.
